bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Credits
This page lists people and developers who were influential in the making of BioShock 2. 2K Marin and 2K Australia *Aaron Heuser *Adam Bryant *Alec Fredericks *Alex Boylan *Alex Munn *Alex Muscat *Alexandre Vancomerbeck *Alyssa Finley *Andrea Blasich *Andrew James *Andrew Lackey *Anthony Lawrence *Ben Driehuis *Brandon Pham *Brendan George *Callan O'Donohoe *Carlos Cuello *Casey DeWitt *Casey Goodrow *Chris Chaproniere *Christian Martinez *Christopher (C.J.) Green *Collin Fix *Collin Fogel *Craig Byass *Dan Keating *Daniel Lamb *David Guzman *David Pittman *David Steinwedel *Dean Tate *Devin St. Clair *Dohoon Kim *Edward Orman *Elden Tam *Eric Ingerson *Eric Luhta *Eric Sterner *Ewan Croft *Gareth Walters *Guy Somberg *Harvey Whitney *J.R. Hogarth de la Plante *Jacob Palmer *Jake Drobowiecki *James Sharpe *Jamie O'Toole *Jared Skold *Jason Glatz *Jay Kyburz *Jean-Paul LeBreton *Jeff Fisher *Jeff Spoonhower *Jeff Weir *Jeffrey Holton *Jen Hollcroft *Jennee Johnson *Jennifer Emsley *Jim Ingraham *Joakim Hagdahl *Joel Eschler *John Travers *Johnnemann Nordhagen *Jonathan Pelling *Jordan Thomas *Josh Viers *Justin Mullins *Karina Riesgo *Karl Burdack *Karla Zimonja *Kent Hudson *Kristina Drzaic *Leon Hartwig *Linus Tan *Liz M.E. Chung *Lorne Brooks *Lucas Aceituno *Marc Atkin *Marc Fletcher *Marc Scattergood *Mario Di Pesa *Martin Jennings-Teats *Martin Slater *Mathi Nagarajan *Matthew Brown *Matthew Copeland *Matthew Holler *Melissa Miller *Michael Blair *Michael Csurics *Michael Daglow *Michael Kamper *Michelle McPartland *Monte Martinez *Olaf Piesche *Patrick Connor *Pavel Elagin *Penny Sweetser *P.J. Leffelman *Ray Graham *Rich Wilson *Richard Jobling *Rinaldo Tjan *Rowan Wyborn *Russell Jacobson *Ryan Lancaster *Ryan Mattson *Ryan Mole *Scott LaGrasta *Scott Johnston *Sean Dwyer *Simon Eschbach *Simon Keep *Simon Richardson *Shane Trewartha *Stephanie Tran *Stephen Ashby *Stephen Babb *Steve Gaynor *Tamara Sempf *Timothy Cooper *Tynan Wales *Veara Suon *Weicheng Fang *William Armstrong *Wistaria Clark *Zak McClendon Additional Support Andrew Ley Ben Shore David Beswick Des Shore Donald Etgeton Edward Toomey Jarrad Woods John-Paul Jones Mike Safianoff Richard Albon Richard Lagarto Roy Russel Will Marshall ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials *Aaron Heuser *Alec Fredericks *Alyssa Finley *Brandon Pham *Carlos Cuello *Casey Goodrow *Collin Fogel *David Guzman *Devin St. Clair *Ewan Croft *J.R. Hogarth de la Plante *Jason Glatz *Jeff Holton *Jeff Weir *Jeffrey Fisher *Jennifer Emsley *Jim Ingraham *Johnnemann Nordhagen *Jordan Thomas *Karla Zimonja *Mario Di Pesa *Matthew Copeland *Michael Csurics *Michael Kamper *Michael Daglow *Morgan Gray *Olaf Piesche *PJ Leffelman *Rinaldo Tjan *Ryan Mattson *Scott LaGrasta *Sean Dwyer *Simon Eschbach *Stephen Babb *Steve Gaynor *William Armstrong *Wistaria Clark *Zak McClendon 2K China *Cai Su Xian *Chen Qiang Pan *Cheng Qiang *Cui Yan Ping *Da Li *Fang Pin *Fang Zhen *Hu Jia Jing *Hu Jia Zhuo *Jin Li *Jin Yi *Julien Bares *Justin Ma *Lan Yu *Leny Liu *Liu Jing *Liu Lei *Liu Wen Quing *Lu Yu Cheng *Luo Quiong Li *Shen Wei *Shen Yi Xing *Tan Shuai Fei *Tang Yi Fan *Teng Lin Lin *Wang Hui *Wang Jin Jing *Wang Yu *Wei Wei *Wu Xiao *Wu Zhong Qiang *Xu Jie *Xu Juan *Xu Xiao Qiang *Xu Xiao Yu *Yang Kai *Yi Zheng *Zeng Qing Xue *Zhang Sheng Tao *Zhang Xi Kun *Zhang Ya Nan *Zhao Ming Ji *Zhu Min Hua ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials Cai ShuXian Da Li Fang Zhen Liu Lei Lu YuChen Wang Hui Xu Juan 2K Boston Grant Chang Scott Haraldsen Robb Waters Digital Extremes MP Programming Jesse Attard - Lead MP Programmer Chris Seddon Darryl Baldock Eddy Douridas Gaz Iqbal Julien Coulombe Ron Janzen Simon Orr Steven Kah Hien Wong Tomasz Cybulski Additional MP Programming Andrew Rudson (PC/Downloadable Content) Damien Classen Daniel Brewer Dejan Pavlovski (PC/Downloadable Content) Glen Miner (PC/Downloadable Content) Hayden Mulholland (PC) Steve Sinclair MP Artists Mat Tremblay - MP Art Director Fabricio Torres Hugues Giboire Joe Grant Karol Wlodarczyk Kary Black Martin Holmberg Mike Leatham Vincent Joyau Yuliya Kostyuk Additional MP Artists Cliff Daigle - MP Art Manager (Downloadable Content) Avinash Hegde Corey Hayes (Downloadable Content) Emmanuel Pappas (Downloadable Content) Kaleb Aylsworth (Downloadable Content) Kol Crosbie (Downloadable Content) Kyle Davis Mario Vasquez (Downloadable Content) Michael Brennan Mike Towse (Downloadable Content) Philip Simmons Ron Davey (Downloadable Content) MP Environment Artists Brian Noon - Lead MP Environment Artist Alex Ahilov Andrew Nelson Joonchul Kim Lillian Lee MP Concept Artists Craig Sellars Mike Sebalj Thomas Pringle - Additional MP Concept Art Will Makra - Additional MP Concept Art MP Effects Artist Dan Hunter MP UI Artist Breck Campbell Mike Leatham - Additional MP UI Art MP Animators Jay Baker - Lead MP Animator Chiwook Han Ian Hulbert Rick Gimbel Additional MP Animation Christopher Kniffen Geoff Crookes Jason Walmsley Scott Johnston MP Designers Mathieu Berube - Lead MP Designer Allen Goode - Lead MP Designer (Downloadable Content) Tom Galt - Lead MP Designer (Downloadable Content) MP Level Designers Joe Buck Joey Adey Peter Dannenberg William Kuo MP Systems Designer Allen Goode Lead MP Sound Designer George Spanos Additional MP Sound Support Dustin Crenna MP Producers James Schmalz - MP Executive Producer Lesley Milner - Mp Producer Andrew Stein - MP Associate Producer Dave Kudirka - MP Associate Producer (Downloadable Content) Simon King - MP Associate Producer (PC) Jeff Edwards - MP Assistant Producer Sheldon Carter - MP Additional Production MP Quality Assurance Lead Patrick Kudirka MP Testers Alex Lague Ian Ackworth Jason Deaville Jonathan Gogul Kristine Greaves Lukas Bayard Mark Ollivierre Michael Maggard Phill Hoekstra Ryan Marr Additional MP Testing Alex McKenzie Darren Horrocks Paul Oribine Other Michael Schmalz - President and CFO Meridith Braun - Operations and PR Director Kate Roberts - Human Resources Manager Tanya Deaville - HR Assistant Bookkeeping Denise Raymond - Administration Elaine Deaville - Head Chef Javier Tavera - Culinary Assistant IT Support Jason Murphy Mark Ruscica Arkane Studios Christophe Carrier Christian Buliarca Damien Laurent Emmanuel Petit Eric Pira Florence Lapalu Francois Delnord Joackim Daviaud Julien Roby Laurent Barbier Marco Mele Romuald Capron Sebastien Mitton Additional Support Aaron Becker – Diaramas Aaron Vanian – Additional Dialogue Writing Annie Fix – Concept Art Arnold Ayala – Additional Character Modeling Craig Spencer – Additional Video Danny Manley – Additional Writing and Directing David Farmer – Additional Sound Design David Gosman – Storyboarding Dermot Power – Additional Character Concepts Elliot Benson – Additional Recruiting Gasoline Cowboys MC, Inc. – Additional Storyboarding Jason Merck – Additional Environmental Concept Art Lorraine (La Ber) Rocha – Additional Concept Art Marc Gabbana Works of Art Inc. – Weapons Concept Art Massive Black – Additional Character and Weapon Modeling One Step Up Inc. – Foley Recording Opus Artz Ltd. – Additional Environmental Concept Work (Paul Neale) PEN Productions – Additional Rigging Psyop – Additional FMV Rokkan Media – Website Management Seamas Gallagher – Additional Character Concept Art Susan O’Connor – Story Consultant Additional Sound Effects by dSonic ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials Collin Fix Cory Lewis Jeff Spoonhower Marc Scattergood Daniel Brewer Dave Kudirka Jesse Attard Monte Martinez Eric Luhta Wabi Sabi Sound Inc. Craig Spencer Marc Gabbana Works of Art Inc. Massive Black Inc. Seamas Gallagher 2K Publishing Christoph Hartmann –President David Ismailer - C.O.O. Greg Gobbi – VP. Product Development John Chowanec – Director of Product Development Kate Kellogg – Director of PD Operations Jacob Hawley – Director of Technology Seth Olshfski – Producer Garrett Bittner – Associate Producer Walt Williams – Story Editor Game Analyst Michael Kelly Neal Chung-Yee Production Assistants Jason Silber Ben Chang Shawn Martin Evan Woolery Dan Schmittou Casey Cameron Additional Production Support Jason Bergman – Producer Sarah Anderson – SVP Marketing Matt Gorman – VP Marketing Matthias Wehner – VP International Marketing Tom Bass – Director of Marketing Markus Wilding – Global Director of Public Relations Charlie Sinhaseni – Senior PR Manager Jennie Sue – PR Manager Erica Denning – International PR & Marketing Assistant Karl Unterholzner – Global Events Manager Lesley Zinn – Art Director, Publishing Gabe Abarcar – Web Director Ashley Young – Web Designer Elizabeth Tobey – Community Manager Jackie Truong – Sr. Marketing Project Manager Kris Severson – VP Business Development Steve Glickstein – VP Sales & Licensing Paul Crockett – Strategic Sales and Licensing Director Peter Welch – VP Counsel Dorian Rehfield – Director of Operations Phil Shpilberg – Director of Analysis and Planning Jack Scalici – Director of Audio and Video Production J. Mateo Baker – Senior Video Editor Kenny Crosbie – Video Editor Michael Howard – Junior Video Editor Lydia Jenner – Manager Music & Talent Licensing Xenia Mul – Licensing/Operations Specialist Shelby Cox - Director In-Game Media, Promotions and Partnerships Dawn Burnell – Associate Manager of Partner Marketing 2K Quality Assurance Alex Plachowski – VP of Quality Assurance Grant Bryson – Test Manager Alexis Ladd – Compliance Manager Testing David Barksdale - Test Lead Lori Durrant - Test Lead Kevin Strohmaier - Compliance Test Lead Andrew Webster - Compliance Test Lead Senior Testers Darren Miller-Pfeufer Ruben Gonzalez Gregor Langbehn Nathan Bell - Compliance Senior Tester Testers *Anthony Florez *Armando Preciado *Benjamin Cursi *Bradley Stebbins *Chad Bert *Christopher Hollis *Daniel Jadwin *Eddie Castillo *Erez Haimowicz *Eric Herrera *Jeramey Rund *Jeremy Upton *John Dickerson *Joshua Leman *Keith Ferguson *Lauriston Bristol *Michael Castillo *Nathan McMahon *Ruben Gonzalez *Stephen O’Malley *Todd Swerdloff *Tracy Kazaleh *Vincent Diamzon *Will Stanley *Adam Pennycuff *Benjamin Rawls *Caleb Cervenka *Evan Sarver *James DeLeon *Jonathan Redaja *Kevin Skorcz *LaVance Ervin *Matt Akopian *Philip Gritzmacher *Rodney Clanor *Sergio Sanchez Compliance Testers Andrew Garrett Marc Perret Christopher Lane Charles Ledesma Derek Bridges Evan Jackson Ophir Klainman Jeremy Thompson Justin Waller Davis Krieghoff IT Administrator Jay-Ruiz Mastering Lab Technicians Madeleine St. Marie Todd Ingram ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials (QA at 2K West) Grant Bryson – Test Manager Leads David Barksdale Sean Manzano Vanessa Zuloaga Sara Lane Darren MJ Miller-Pfeufer - Senior Lead Joseph Bettis - Senior Lead Kevin Strohmaier - Compliance Lead Nathan Bell - Senior Compliance Lead Testers Todd Swerdloff Ramon Villacorta Corbet Weller Caesar Infante Jason Mitchel Christopher Ridlen Adan Saenz Carta Ramon Villacorta Francis Choi James Ferrally Elvis Ha Matthew Lee Thomas Pan Keane Tanouye Steven Taylor Luke Williams Ebony Winston Ed Kociela Jerico Vildoza John Weiss Compliance Testers Marc Perret Evan Jackson Dereck Bridges Ed Kociela Charles Ledesma 2K International Neil Ralley – General Manager Lia Tsele – International Marketing Manager Warner Guinée – International Product Manager Emily Britt – International PR Manager Claire Roberts – Licensing Director Martin Moore – Web Content Manager Tom East – International Marketing & PR Assistant 2K International Product Development Sajjad Majid – International Producer Mark Ward – International Associate Producer Scott Morrow – Localization Manager Arsenio Formoso – Assistant Localization Manager External Localization Teams Around the World Coda Entertainment Synthesis International Srl Synthesis Iberia Localization tools and support provided by XLOC Inc. UK Recording sessions Mana Sound 2K International Quality Assurance Ghulam Khan – QA Manager Hugo Siero – QA Supervisor Wayne Boyce – Mastering Engineer José Miñana – Lead QA Technician QA Technicians Andy Webster Kristian Guyte Localization QA Technicians Sebastian Frank Stefan Rossi Alba Loureiro Oscar Pereira Tabea De Wille Luigi Di Domenico Lena Brenk Arnaud Lhari Antonio Grasso Cindy Frangeul Javier Vidal Pierre-Rolland Pochet Andreas Strothmann Tirdad Nosrati Kirstine Spinosi Giovanni De Caro Design Team James Croker Tom Baker 2K International Team Agnès Rosique Alex Bickham Andreas Traxler Barbara Ruocco Ben Seccombe David Halse Fabio Gusmaroli Fiona Ng Jan Sturm Jean-Paul Hardy Luis De La Camara Burditt Oliver Troit Sandra Melero Simon Turner Snezana Stojanovska Take-Two International Operations Team Anthony Dodd Martin Always Cat Findlay Nisha Verma Paul Hooper Paris Vidalis Robert Willis Denisa Polcerova Voice Actors Anne Bobby – Brigid Tenenbaum Armin Shimerman – Andrew Ryan Karl Hanover – Frank Fontaine Fenella Woolgar – Sofia Lamb Doug Boyd – Augustus Sinclair Sarah Bolger – Eleanor Lamb Sydney Unseth – Young Eleanor Lamb Sheryl Lee Ralph – Grace Holloway Richard Poe – ’Father’ Simon Wales Graham Rowat – Daniel Wales & Warden Nigel Weir Bill Lobley - Stanley Poole John Hilner - Gilbert Alexander/Alex The Great Susanne Blakeslee – Lady Smith Cassandra Grae – Baby Jane Adam Seitz – Breadwinner Marcelo Tubert – Ducky & Toasty JG Hertzler – Dr. Grossman Rick Wasserman – Brute Yuri Lowenthal – Crawler Jodelle Ferland – Little Sister Ray Porter - Mark Meltzer DB Cooper - "Big Kate" O'Malley Robert Pike Daniel - Prentice Mill/Rock Flanagan Crispin Freeman - Thomas Chris McKinney – Oscar Calraca Patrick Godfrey – Buck Raleigh Anna Graves – Naledi Atkins Stephanie Sheh – Mlle Blanche de Glace Mike Arkin – Zigo d’Acosta Jeff Biehl – Danny Wilkins Steve Mello – Jacob Norris Kari Wahlgren – Barbara Johnson Jim Ward – Suresh Sheti & Sinclair Solutions Spokesman Morla Gorrondona Juliet Landau Sheryl Lee Michael Ensign Fred Tatasciore Cat O’Connor Grant George Alastair MacKenzie Desmond Askew Cindy Robinson Ray Guth Fatima Ptacek Laney Andreychk Mullane Andreychuk Betsy Foldes ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials Carl Lumbly - Charles Milton Porter Tijuana Ricks - Pearl Porter Keith Szarabajka - Reed Wahl Michael Csurics - The Thinker Anne Bobby - Brigid Tenenbaum Armin Shimerman - Andrew Ryan Rick Wasserman - Brute Yuri Lowenthal - Crawler Marcelo Tubert - Toasty Owen Thomas - Buttons Prudence Holmes - Heady Jodelle Ferland - Little Sister Morla Gorrondonna Betsy Foldes Matt Letscher Keith Ferguson Johnathan Goldstein Lori Rom Jocelyn Blue John Bentley Crew Voice recording services provided by ;Pacific Ocean Post (Los Angeles, California) Michael Miller – ADR Stage Recording Engineer Courtney Bishop – ADR Stage Assistant Engineer Tim West – Studio G Recording Engineer Brett Rothfeld – Studio G Assistant Engineer Susie Boyajan – Executive Producer Erin Reilly – Producer Dawn Redmann – Operations Manager ;Heavy Melody (New York, New York) Ari Winters – Recording Engineer Neil Goldberg – Session Producer Dave Fraser – Session Producer Mark Kauffman – Dialogue Editor ;Pyramind (San Francisco, California) Recording Engineer – Ben Bernstein Michael Roache – Studio Manager Paul Lipson – COO/Producer ;The Base (Dublin, Ireland) Mark Duff – Recording Engineer ;Western Post (Vancouver, Canada) Chris Fairfield – Recording Engineer Brody Ratsoy – General Manager Voice Editing Services Provided By Jason Kanter – Lead Dialogue Editor Gina Zdanowicz – Dialogue Editor Egan O’Rourke – Dialogue Editor Music Licensing and Additional Voice Editing Services Provided By Fox Sound Studios (Cincinnati, Ohio) Keith Fox Emily Seibert Jake Goodwin Blue Motion Capture Studio in Novato David Washburn – Supervisor Steve Park – Coordinator Jose Gutierrez – Specialist Gil Espanto - Specialist Anthony Tominia - Specialist Kirill Mikhaylov – Specialist Lisa Cook – Mocap casting director ''Minerva's Den'' & The Protector Trials Voice recording services provided by ;Pacific Ocean Post (Los Angeles, California) Tim West – Studio G Recording Engineer Brett Rothfeld – Studio G Assistant Engineer Susie Boyajan – Executive Producer Erin Reilly – Producer Dawn Redmann – Operations Manager ;Heavy Melody (New York, New York) Ari Winters – Recording Engineer Neil Goldberg – Session Producer Dave Fraser – Session Producer ;Pyramind (San Francisco, California) Paul Lipson – Executive Producer Steve Heithecker - Chief Engineer Michael Roache – Studio Manager Ali Zandinejad - Production Assistant Voice Editing Services Provided By Jason Kanter – Lead Dialogue Editor Gina Zdanowicz – Dialogue Editor Soundtrack Garry Schyman – Composer Dan Blessinger – Recording/Mixing Engineer Ross deRoche – Orchestra Contractor Audrey deRoche – Supervising Copyist Jonathan deRoche – Orchestra Librarian Orchestration by *Garry Schyman *Andrew Kinney *Jeff Atmajian *Peter Bateman *Belinda Broughton – Violin Concertmaster *Martin Chalifour – Violin Soloist *Peter Kent – Principal Second *Darius Campo *Pam Gates *Marci Vaj *Sharon Jackson *Kirsten Fife *Ken Yerke *Philip Levy *Jackie Brand *Roberto Cani *Katia Popov *Kevin Connolly *Miran Kojian *Helen Nightengale *Tami Hatwan *Becky Bunnel *Barbara Porter *Carolyn Osborn *Tiffany Hu *Alyssa Park *Henry Gronnier *Eun-Mee Ahn *Armen Anassian *Aimee Kreston *Sara Parkins *Henry Gronnier *Agnes Gottschewski *Haim Shtrum *Julian Hallmark *Charlie Bisharat *Joel DeRouin *Marina Manukian *Alan Grunfeld *Kathleen Robertson *Ron Clark *Cello First *Armen Ksajikian - Cello First *Steve Erdody - Cello First *Matt Cooker - Cello First *Rudy Stein *Stephanie Fife *Suzie Katayama *David Low *Paul Cohen *Dennis Karmazyn *Erika Duke *Cecilia Tsan *Dave Speltz *Miguel Martinez *Roger Lebow *Stan Sharp *Trina Carey *Dennis Trembly - Bass First *Dave Stone - Bass First *David Young *Oscar Hidalgo *Steve Edelman *Adrian Rosen *Jim Thatcher - French Horn First *Joe Meyer *Mark Adams *Kurt Snyder *Nathan Campbell *John Reynolds *Malcom McNab - Trumpet First *Rob Frear *Jeff Bunnell *Bill Booth - Trombone First *Bob Payne - Trombone/Bass Trombone *Craig Ware - Bass Bone/Contra Bass Bone *Ross DeRoche - Tuba/Cimbasso *Brian Pizzone - Piano Legal Uses Bink Video Technology. Copyright © 1997-2009 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Uses FMOD Ex Sound System by Firelight Technologies. BioShock 2 uses Havok ® © Copyright 1999-2008 Havok.com, Inc. (and its Licensors) All Rights Reserved. Seewww.havok.com for details. Unreal® is a registered trademark of Epic Games, Inc. Unreal® Engine, Copyright 1998-2009, Epic Games, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Real-World Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)